


Red strings

by LilithJow



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash, Soulmate AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithJow/pseuds/LilithJow
Summary: Secondo una leggenda popolare giapponese ognuno di noi nasce con un filo rosso invisibile legato al mignolo sinistro – dalla parte del cuore – ed esso conduce irrimediabilmente alla propria anima gemella, ovunque essa si trovi. La sua principale caratteristica è di essere indistruttibile, di sfidare tempo e spazio affinché le persone che lega si incontrino e formino un unico essere perfetto.





	Red strings

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è abbastanza vecchia. Ora come ora la scriverei in maniera molto diversa, BUT... Here is it, anyway.

Secondo una leggenda popolare giapponese ognuno di noi nasce con un filo rosso invisibile legato al mignolo sinistro – dalla parte del cuore – ed esso conduce irrimediabilmente alla propria anima gemella, ovunque essa si trovi. La sua principale caratteristica è di essere indistruttibile, di sfidare tempo e spazio affinché le persone che lega si incontrino e formino un unico essere perfetto.

I più romantici sono fermamente convinti che ciò possa accadere e, con occhi sognanti, immaginano l'incontro con colui – o colei – a cui sono destinati, facendone anche una questione vitale.

 

 

Gennaro Raia, di certo, non rientrava in tale categoria, anzi, era fermamente convinto che l'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto renderlo davvero felice era lo stare solo il più tempo possibile con un paio di cuffie nelle orecchie e penna e carta tra le mani. Era quel che gli bastava, ciò che riteneva _davvero_ essenziale e non una persona fisica dalla quale dipendere.

No, l'amore – per lui – era qualcosa di stupido, insensato, doloroso e dannoso peggio del fumo – ma quest'ultimo era meglio e sì, era un punto da aggiungere alla lista precedente: una bella sigaretta accesa tra le dita.

Evitava qualsiasi contatto umano, a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario. Odiava le pacche sulle spalle che i compagni di scuola gli davano in cenno di saluto, il fatto che zii e parenti volessero per forza abbracciarlo quando era costretto a presentarsi ai pranzi e alle cene di famiglia in occasione delle festività o che qualcuno lo sfiorasse anche solo per sbaglio mentre era sull'autobus – ragion per cui non vedeva l'ora di prendere la patente per non salire più in un groviglio di lamiere pieno di gente sconosciuta e troppo invadente.

Praticamente, Gennaro odiava le persone ed era pressappoco convinto che esse odiassero lui. Quantomeno, il sentimento era reciproco.

 

Quel giorno, il ragazzo era tornato a casa prima del solito e ne fu grato perché a tal ora nessuno tra i suoi genitori e sua sorella era rientrato e avrebbe potuto chiudersi nella propria stanza senza sentire le loro lamentele sul fatto che non uscisse mai o che altro.

Gettò la borsa a tracolla sul pavimento, distratto, avvicinandosi immediatamente alla scrivania per accendere il portatile, con l'intenzione di mettere un po' di musica di sottofondo ad accompagnare un pomeriggio di quella che definiva scrittura intensa e terapeutica – più che altro mezzi racconti, pensieri e frasi sconnesse, ma era pur qualcosa.

Tuttavia, prima che il suo dito potesse raggiungere il tasto d'avvio del computer, un'acuta fitta di dolore lo colpì dritto al fianco destro, costringendolo a piegarsi su sé stesso e mozzandogli il fiato per qualche secondo.

Strizzò gli occhi, cercando di non urlare. «Oh, non di nuovo» biascicò. A quelle parole corrispose il suo alzarsi felpa e maglietta, scoprendo schiena e addome pallidi. Nel punto dove aveva percepito pizzicare violentemente notò come si stesse allargando un grosso livido violaceo.

«Che cazzo».

Gli era successo ancora: un segno era apparso dal nulla sulla sua pelle e si accodava al taglio sul ginocchio della settimana precedente, la bruciatura sull'avambraccio di due mesi prima – di cui, tra parentesi, conservava la cicatrice – i graffi sulla guancia e l'occhio nero in tempi che nemmeno più ricordava.

Tutto ciò compariva senza alcun preavviso, in momenti che non si aspettava e non capiva in che modo potesse accadere e per opera di chi. Si era rifiutato di credere in entità mistiche e sovrannaturali – non poteva trattarsi di cose del genere, giusto? - aveva cercato risposte altrove, in libri e su internet – non necessariamente in quell'ordine – ma non aveva trovato nulla del genere a parte l'assurda credenza dell'essere collegati irrimediabilmente a qualcuno tramite uno stupido filo rosso e che esso possa addirittura unire così tanto due persone da rendere i loro corpi collegati in modo più fisico; ossia, se una delle due si fa male, l'altra riporta la stessa ferita e sente lo stesso dolore.

Gennaro aveva riso all'idea che qualcosa del genere potesse capitare nella realtà; però, dopo quegli avvenimenti ripetuti, forse avrebbe dovuto cambiare pensiero, seppur fosse molto restio a riguardo.

Era stufo di quella situazione. E poi questa persona alla quale era misteriosamente unito – per i suoi gusti – si faceva un po' troppo male, persino più di lui. Sperò, almeno, che avesse patito tutti i mal di testa, le nausee e i raffreddori con cui aveva a che fare ogni giorno, sarebbe stato un giusto compromesso.

Ricordandosi dell'occasione in cui si era ritrovato le dita coperte d'inchiostro una sera – e quella volta era sicuro di non aver scritto assolutamente nulla a causa della febbre che lo aveva costretto a letto e indotto ad un sonno profondo – afferrò una penna nera, sollevò la manica della felpa e sulla parte interna del braccio scrisse “ _C'è qualcuno?_ ”.

Semplicemente quello. Gli sembrò anche stupido compiere un gesto simile e, dopo aver fissato per qualche istante la propria calligrafia tremolante ed essersi sentito incredibilmente stupido, fu sul punto di lasciar perdere, ficcarsi sotto la doccia e dimenticare tutta la faccenda.

A fermarlo ci riuscì soltanto il comparire di altre lettere proprio sotto la domanda che lui aveva posto.

“ _Sì, ci sono io_ ”.

Tali parole erano stilizzate in maniera decisamente più ordinata e precisa rispetto a ciò che Gennaro aveva tracciato, ma il ragazzo fu travolto dalla sorpresa e dallo stupore per quei nuovi segni che gli erano apparsi sulla pelle per focalizzarsi troppo sui dettagli.

Era vero? Se lo stava chiedendo sul serio. Eppure era sicuro di non aver fumato assolutamente nulla. Oh, e poi mica si era immaginato anche tutti i lividi: quelli gli facevano pure male.

Aveva ancora la penna tra le dita tremanti e incise altri frasi. “ _Chi sei?_ ”.

Un attimo di attesa e subito dopo: “ _Potrei farti la stessa domanda_ ”.

“ _Ma l'ho fatta prima io_ ”.

“ _Touchè_ ”.

«Touché? Ma come cazzo parli?» commentò Gennaro, ad alta voce. Aspettò in un continuo da chiunque ci fosse dall'altra parte, ma non ottenne nulla. “ _Allora?_ ” delineò con altro inchiostro.

“ _Mi chiamo Alessio_ ”.

Il biondo spalancò la bocca e si ritrovò a fissare quel nome attentamente, col fiato corto e una crisi di panico imminente.

Alessio.

Aveva letto bene, c'era proprio scritto _Alessio_.

E Alessio era il nome di un _ragazzo_.

Un ragazzo era la sua _anima gemella_.

Già aveva problemi ad accettare il fatto che esistesse la storia del filo rosso, delle persone destinate a stare insieme e si era dovuto arrendere all'idea che a qualcuno fosse toccato di diritto averlo intorno – per sua sfortuna, tra l'altro; però non aveva messo in conto che si trattasse di un... **Ragazzo**!

Insomma, non si era mai soffermato su cosa lo attraesse, i maschi o le femmine, perché generalmente provava repulsione per qualsiasi individuo. Ciò nonostante, leggere quel preciso nome riuscì a scuoterlo, forse perché... Beh, non se lo aspettava per nulla.

Solo quando un “ _E tu?_ ” apparve si costrinse a tornare in sé. Era indeciso sul rivelare o meno la propria identità. Quella leggenda giapponese su cui si era informato avrebbe potuto essere famigerata oppure no; non aveva nessuna certezza che quell'Alessio avesse le stesse sue convinzioni. Magari per lui era soltanto uno stupido gioco, credeva nella magia e la cosa si limitava a ciò: un episodio strano nel corso della vita.

Prima che qualche pensiero più razionale glielo impedisse, scrisse di getto: “ _Genn_ ”.

Sul braccio lo spazio rimasto immacolato scarseggiava, ma riuscì comunque a scorgere un piccolo “ _È_ _un nome buffo_ ”.

«Sarai tu buffo» borbottò Gennaro.

Quella conversazione al limite del surreale proseguì per ore, portando entrambi a saltare la cena e qualsiasi altra attività che li distraesse dallo scoprire nuovi segni sul proprio corpo.

Certo, avrebbero potuto concludere tutto scambiandosi il numero di telefono, e-mail o che altro, ma c'era qualcosa di speciale in quel modo assurdo di comunicare che nessuno dei due sembrò prendere anche solo in considerazione l'idea di usufruire di metodi più tradizionali.

 

* * *

 

 

Da quella volta, Gennaro “parlò” con Alessio praticamente ogni giorno, sempre attraverso inchiostro su pelle e, in molte occasioni, si ritrovò a non avere più posto su cui far scorrere la penna.

Imparò molto di quel ragazzo, come il fatto di abitare nello stesso paese, non troppo distanti; che gli piaceva suonare e comporre musica – come lui – che buttava giù dei testi meravigliosi – se ne fece anche mandare uno, inciso sulla coscia – che mangiava per calmarsi, che dormiva nei posti più disparati e i suoi amici si divertivano a riprenderlo con il cellulare e prenderlo in giro.

“ _Lo farei anche io_ ” aveva detto il biondo. In risposta, si era beccato un enorme livido sul braccio destro.

Aveva anche appreso il motivo dei numerosi lividi che tornavano a costeggiargli il corpo saltuariamente: Alessio giocava a calcetto, ma possedeva un equilibrio piuttosto instabile e bastava un niente per farlo capitombolare a terra. “ _Cercherò di stare più attento adesso_ ” lo aveva rassicurato una sera.

Di sé, invece, Gennaro non aveva rivelato molto. Aveva sempre difficoltà a lasciar venire a galla lati della propria persona perché era come se si denudasse e abbassasse ogni difesa. L'essere vulnerabile non lo allettava poiché, in fondo, era più fragile di quanto sembrava e non voleva crollare in mille pezzi come fosse fatto di vetro. Si limitava a replicare “ _piace anche a me_ ” riferito alla musica e allo scrivere, ma senza mai scendere nei dettagli. L'altro pareva capirlo e non lo forzava mai ad aggiungere dell'altro.

 

Passarono tre mesi in questo modo. Quei dialoghi, per Gennaro, erano divenuti essenziali e un po' lo odiava perché ne era divenuto dipendente e non voleva esserlo. Non voleva assolutamente esserlo. Se capitava, però, che il moro non gli rispondesse per qualche motivo, dava subito di matto, cominciava a scrivere a raffica “ _Dove sei? Ti è successo qualcosa? Ti prego, dammi un segno_ ” e poi si agitava, iniziava a tremare finché Alessio non scriveva “ _Scusa, non trovavo una penna_ ”. E allora lì partiva a insultarlo – convinto che la ramanzina se la fosse proprio meritata: “ _Potevi tirarti un pizzicotto, lo avrei sentito e non mi sarei preoccupato_ ”.

“ _Ti sei preoccupato?_ ”.

“ _Sì. Credevo ti fosse successo qualcosa_ ”.

“ _Wow. È carino da parte tua_ ”.

“ _Smettila, io non faccio cose carine_ ”.

“ _Okay_ ”.

“ _Okay cosa?_ ”.

“ _Niente_ ”.

Era assurdo, ovviamente, e ne era ben consapevole. Insomma, non aveva mai visto Alessio. Sì, sapeva tutto di lui – forse fin troppo, a quel punto – però davvero non voleva arrendersi all'idea di essere... Era giusto pensare di essere innamorato di lui? Di qualcuno di cui non conosceva nemmeno l'aspetto? Funzionava così l'anima gemella?

Funzionava così l'amore?

E perché lui?

Perché qualcuno aveva scelto per loro?

Perché non aveva avuto la possibilità di prendere una decisione col proprio cervello?

Si sentì la testa scoppiare, oppressa da urla e sussurri della propria coscienza. Fu ciò che lo spinse, una sera, a mettersi davanti allo specchio e a scriversi sul petto “ _Voglio vederti_ ”.

Alessio replicò con un “ _Anch'io_ ”, in stampatello e di colore rosso sulla spalla destra.

 

* * *

 

 

Si diedero appuntamento in un parco, per decisione del moro, anche se Gennaro aveva da subito storto il naso perché “ _Un parco? Seriamente? È squallido, che siamo in un film?_ ”, ma successivamente aveva dovuto arrendersi a tale alternativa dal momento che lui non ne aveva presentate altre e quella rimase l'ideale.

Di solito arrivava sempre in ritardo agli appuntamenti. Quella volta, tuttavia, fu addirittura in anticipo. Si fermò in piedi accanto ad uno degli alberi che costeggiavano il luogo – un castagno, forse, non era bravo a riconoscere il tipo di vegetazione. Infilò le mani nella giacca color senape che aveva addosso e cominciò ad aspettare. Alessio fu puntuale, spaccò il secondo.

Non appena lo vide, a Gennaro mancò il respiro. Durante quel periodo di tempo, qualche volta aveva provato ad immaginarselo, ma ogni ritratto che aveva dipinto nella propria testa si discostava incredibilmente dalla realtà.

Era alto, più di lui, aveva le spalle larghe, il taglio degli occhi scuri netto, le sopracciglia spesse, la mascella squadrata e una faccia... Buffa. Sì, aveva un aspetto un po' buffo, però era bello. Quel ragazzo era davvero bello e lui avrebbe voluto sprofondare perché si sentiva orribile a suo confronto con lo sguardo segnato da evidenti segni violacei per aver dormito poco, le labbra secche, i capelli senza un preciso ordine e le guance troppo scavate. Si chiuse nelle spalle come a farsi più piccolo di quanto fosse già e non riuscì nemmeno a parlare.

Alessio abbozzò un sorriso e sussurrò: «Ciao».

Persino la sua voce era perfetta e Gennaro fu pervaso dalla voglia di prendersi a cazzotti da solo – anche se l'altro avrebbe sentito tutto e... No, forse non era una buona idea.

«Ciao» replicò, con timore. Non sapeva perché ogni parola che avrebbe potuto dire gli si era bloccata in gola. Mentre scriveva, nelle settimane precedenti, era sembrato tutto più semplice e più naturale.

Il moro pareva aver a che fare con le stesse difficoltà, ma lui, dopo qualche altra frase banale o diametralmente fuori luogo, trovò un modo per distogliere entrambi dall'imbarazzo.

Sollevò una palmo, lasciandolo a mezz'aria.

Gennaro osservò quel gesto, aggrottando la fronte. «Cosa – cosa stai facendo?» domandò, perplesso.

«Toccami la mano».

«Che?».

«Fallo e basta».

«Perché?».

Alessio sbuffò. «Ti vuoi muovere o no?».

Il biondo era ancora confuso, però, alla fine, decise di ubbidire. Imitò il suo movimento e, lentamente, i suoi polpastrelli andarono a sfiorare quelli dell'altro ragazzo. La sensazione che lo pervase fu intensa, come se la pelle gli stesse bruciando e percepì anche una leggera scossa elettrica partire da tal punto di contatto e scendere giù per disperdersi in ogni angolo più remoto del proprio corpo. Inconsciamente, sorrise, osservando le loro dita accarezzarsi e poi intrecciarsi. «Wow» biascicò «È––».

«Strano».

«Avrei detto bellissimo, ma – anche “strano” può andare».

Gennaro non seppe descrivere ciò che provò in quel preciso momento. Seppe soltanto che si sentì, per la prima volta in vita sua, completo e se gli era capitata una cosa del genere solo toccandolo, non osò immaginare l'istante in cui lo avrebbe baciato – sì, pensò anche ad un'eventualità del genere.

Magari alla leggenda del filo rosso adesso ci credeva, almeno un briciolo, anche se la parte mancante della propria anima era Alessio e lui era... Era quello con l'espressione buffa – ma bella.

Non ebbe il coraggio di interrompere ciò che stava accadendo e mantenne la mano legata a quella dell'altro ragazzo anche quando decisero di muovere quattro passi in quel parco che tanto odiava. Normalmente si sarebbe fatto problemi a farsi vedere in giro in tale maniera con un individuo di sesso maschile, ma non gli importava. Era come fosse rinchiuso nella loro bolla, il resto era improvvisamente sparito.

«Tu sai perché questo succede?» domandò ad un tratto.

Il moro alzò le spalle di fronte a tal quesito. «Ho fatto qualche ipotesi».

«Tipo?».

«Uhm, tipo che siamo legati da un incantesimo compiuto da una strega malvagia che mi ha condannato a sorbirmi tutti i tuoi raffreddori perché da piccolo le ho rubato le caramelle».

Gennaro fece una smorfia e Alessio rise, di gusto – da solo, perché il compagno non ci trovò nulla di divertente. «Oh, andiamo, sto scherzando» rimediò. «Forse».

«Io sono serio».

L'altro, allora, si fermò, frenando il cammino di entrambi. Fece intrecciare anche le dita dell'altra mano e sospirò. «Credo accada perché _siamo anime gemelle_ » sussurrò. «Ti è sufficiente come spiegazione?».

Il biondo abbozzò un sorriso. «È la stessa che ho trovato anche io, solo che – beh, insomma, io non ci ho mai creduto». Abbassò lo sguardo. «Questa cosa dell'appartenersi... Un po' mi spaventa».

«Perché?».

«Perché... Ti porta all'amore. E poi scatta la gelosia, il senso di dipendenza, io – io non sono davvero così sicuro di poter sopportare una cosa del g––». Il suo flusso di parole venne bruscamente interrotto: Alessio posò la bocca sulla sua, in bacio lieve, uno sfioramento di labbra che gli fece quasi esplodere il cuore nel petto.

Anche quella volta ciò che aveva messo in conto non si verificò; no, perché non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere una tale perfezione, un benessere estremo, mentale e fisico.

Dentro quel bacio vi era ogni cosa: la cura a quel dolore innato che si era sempre portato dentro, alla sua solitudine, al suo isolamento. C'era la sua felicità, il suo benessere.

Gennaro socchiuse le palpebre e desiderò che quel contatto non finisse mai. Quando, però, fu costretto a distaccarsi per mancanza di fiato, rimase comunque abbastanza vicino al viso dell'altro ragazzo da sentirne il respiro affannato sulla pelle.

«Te l'hanno mai detto che sei logorroico, _Genn_?» mormorò Alessio.

Sentirlo pronunciare il proprio nome lo portò a sorridere. «No» biascicò. «Sei il primo».

«Questo mi sorprende».

Il biondo osò distaccare l'intreccio delle loro mani delicatamente, soltanto per spostare i palmi aperti sull'ampio petto dell'altro ragazzo che, nel frattempo, ne approfittò per cingergli i fianchi. Quei gesti avvennero in maniera naturale, come se fosse stato così da sempre, con un velo d'abitudine innata.

«Alé?» sussurrò Gennaro.

«Mh?».

«Posso baciarti di nuovo?».

«Me lo stai sul serio chiedendo?».

«Mi sembrava – educato, ecco».

Alessio rise e, prima che la sua anima gemella potesse ricominciare a parlare e ad esternare nuovi complessi, si avventò ancora sulle sue labbra.

 

* * *

 

 

Trascorse altro tempo.

Sei mesi, per l'esattezza.

Gennaro e Alessio non passarono giorno senza vedersi, in qualunque occasione, per ogni motivo ragionevole o meno. Non smisero di comunicare in quel modo tutto loro, usando la propria pelle come carta da lettere.

Si misero d'accordo per suonare insieme e, quando le loro voci si sovrapposero e doppiarono i sincronia perfetta, il biondo osò pensare che ciò fosse addirittura meglio dei baci – ma non lo ammise mai di fronte al compagno, anche perché le due cose si trovavano più o meno sullo stesso piano e non voleva passare per idiota.

Da quello era davvero dipendente e non gli dispiaceva, non se si trattava di lui.

Perché con Alessio era tutto diverso: non c'era quella sofferenza da cui si era prontamente difeso, c'era un senso estremo in quel rapporto, in quei due individui uniti da un filo rosso e da una serie di accordi – rigorosamente in minore per svariati motivi che il biondo gli aveva elencato in un lungo ed estenuante discorso solenne.

Con Alessio era tutto migliore.

Gennaro si sentiva migliore e, per la prima volta in vita sua, fu contento di essersi sbagliato ritenendo la leggenda del filo rosso come qualcosa di sdolcinato e privo di alcun senso.

Il senso lo possedeva eccome – anche se una parte di lui rimase nella convinzione che loro due si erano scelti a vicenda e che il destino non c'entrasse niente, giusto per non essere completamente dalla parte del torto, ma solo un po'.

 

 

 

 

 

 

«Genn?» mormorò Alessio, accarezzando appena la testa bionda che gli era appoggiata sul petto.

«Mh?» replicò l'altro, con gli occhi chiusi e nessuna intenzione di cambiare posizioni. Stava bene lì, sdraiato su quel corpo che gli donava calore.

Il moro accennò un sorriso. «Credi che dovremmo smetterla di scriverci addosso per parlarci?».

«Perché pensi a queste cose adesso?».

«Perché ho le lenzuola piene d'inchiostro».

Gennaro sollevò le palpebre solo allora, insieme al capo, unicamente per buttare uno sguardo di sfuggita a quel letto sfatto in cui si erano rifugiati quella sera. «Comprale nere» commentò «così non si vede niente».

Alessio aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso, ma non poté trattenere una lieve risata. «Lo prendo come un no?».

«No. Cioè, sì. Insomma – non smettiamo. Mi piace questa cosa, è come averti sempre con me anche quando tu non ci sei». Rendendosi conto delle parole appena pronunciate, il ragazzo si rifugiò col viso nel collo dell'altro, sicuramente arrossendo – e ringraziò di trovarsi in una stanza in penombra. «Sì, era una frase schifosamente romantica, non rinfacciarmelo a vita» borbottò.

«Oh, non lo farò».

Era una bugia.

Lo avrebbe fatto.

 


End file.
